


I Can Be Your Hero

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [76]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cooking, First Kiss, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Idiots in Love, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo comes home after a long day, wanting a shower and a nap. Instead he finds Liam in the kitchen cooking, and gets a lot more than he was expecting.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Thiam Prompts [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/992076
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	I Can Be Your Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts).



> For Janna, who prompted “This song is so us.” from [this list](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/168056218878/dialogue-prompts) of prompts.
> 
> Title and lyrics come from the song [Hero](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=koJlIGDImiU) by Enrique Iglesias. Thanks to Adri for the suggestion!

Theo walks into the apartment, bone tired and ready for a nap. It's been a long day and the only thing that's been getting him through are thoughts of a shower and his bed. 

He admits that maybe there's something else he wants. He's just not expecting to get it since Liam's away on business with the pack. 

Or so he thinks. 

When he walks into the apartment though he's hit with the smell of food and soft music filtering in from the kitchen. 

"Theo?" Liam calls. "Is that you?"

Theo shakes his head, fighting back a smile as he takes off his shoes and jacket. "Who else would just be walking into our apartment?"

Liam peeks his head around the corner and grin. "Good point."

He disappears back into the kitchen and Theo follows him. He's standing at the stove, his back to Theo as he stirs something. Spaghetti from the smell of it. 

Theo walks up to him and presses himself along Liam's back, his arms snaking around his waist and pulling him back to him. "I've missed you," he mumbles into Liam's neck. 

Just being near him like this has the tension of the day lifting from Theo's shoulders, replaced by the warm contentment that always comes with being close to Liam.

Liam sighs and lets his head fall back against Theo's shoulder. "I've missed you too.”

“Hmm apparently if you came back early,” Theo teases.

Liam chuckles, “What can I say? I’ve gotten used to being around you so now I’m hopeless without you.”

He turns his attention back to the stove. It can’t be easy with Theo still pressed so close, but he doesn’t tell him to move, and Theo is grateful. He needs the contact. The last five days without Liam have been hard. It should scare him how dependent he’s become on having Liam around, but it doesn’t. If anything, he’s reassured knowing he’s always going to have him here. Even when he leaves he’s always going to come back. That’s the kind of stability Theo’s life had been seriously lacking. 

It helps to know that Liam craves his presence as much as Theo does. Okay maybe not _as much_. Theo’s goes beyond the normal levels of friendship between them and expands into something deeper. Sometimes he thinks Liam might feel the same way, but he’s never said anything, and Theo is too afraid to risk what they have to say anything.

“This song is so us,” Liam says, breaking Theo out of his thoughts.

Theo tilts his head, focusing in on the song playing. And more specifically the lyrics. 

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Or would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Oh hold me in your arms tonight_

“Uhh Liam? You do know this is a love song, right?”

Liam looks up at him, his face the perfect picture of innocence. “And?”

Theo’s heart speeds up and his mouth runs dry. Is Liam implying what he thinks he is? “You… you think a love song is our song?”

“Well, it’s fitting right? I love you, and want to be your hero.” He turns off the burner and spins around in Theo’s arms. They’re standing chest to chest now and Theo swears he can feel the rapid beating of Liam’s heart, the only sign that this is affecting him as much as it is Theo. 

The song continues to play as Liam reaches up and touches Theo’s cheek and sings the words softly, as if they’re only for them.

_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

And what else is Theo supposed to do in this situation besides kiss him? What with Liam saying he loves him and looking at him like he’s his world. There’s no other option. He surges forward and claims Liam’s lips with his. Liam quickly returns the kiss, his free hand moving up to tangle in Theo’s hair. He’d been thinking about cutting it, but now, knowing what it feels like it have Liam’s hands in it, there’s no way.

“For the record,” Theo speaks against his lips. “I love you too.”

“Hmm I figured,” Liam says. “But it’s still good to hear it.”

“And Liam?”

“Yeah?”

“There is no way in hell that is our song.”

Liam laughs and pulls him in for another kiss. “We’ll see.”

“It ends in death, Liam,” Theo argues.

“Well yeah, the music video, but the song itself is death free,” Liam says. “Well mostly.”

“Mostly,” Theo says, dryly.

“It’s romantic!”

Theo sighs, “Liam.”

“Whatever, you’ll come to love it,” Liam promises. “How could you not after today?”

He has a point. Not that Theo is going to give in that easily and admit it. 

“I guess it’s not terrible,” Theo concedes.

Liam smiles, “I’ll take it.”

He turns back to the stove to finish up dinner, while Theo works on setting the table. It’s not until Liam puts the food on the table that Theo realizes the song is still playing. Surely it should have been over by now. 

“Liam, do you have this on repeat?”

Liam shrugs, “Maybe.”

“Did you have it playing on repeat just hoping for an opportunity to say something?”

“Maybe.”

Theo huffs out a laugh, wraps an arm around his waist, and pulls him closer. “Only you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
